Magnetostrictive sensors are well known in the prior art. One example of such a sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,577 (the '577 patent) to Uras.
The '577 patent discloses a magnetostrictive force sensor. The sensor includes a hollow tubular member comprising a ferromagnetic material able to conduct a magnetic flux and whose reluctance is alterable by application of a force. A conductive coil is wound around the member to generate the magnetic flux when electrically excited. A current source is electrically connected to the conductive coil for electrically exciting the conductive coil with a constant current. A voltmeter is connected across the conductive coil to measure changes in the voltage arising from changes in the magnetic permeability of the hollow tubular member.
Although the prior art magnetostrictive sensors are useful, there remains an opportunity for a magnetostrictive sensor and method which provides a more sensitive measurement of a force applied to the sensor.